


home.

by sugarjae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Billionaire Johnny, Boypussy Kim Doyoung, Boypussy Nakamoto Yuta, Cheater Johnny, Cheating, Choking, Everyone has a pussy except Johnny, Hotel Sex, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Mentioned Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Mentioned Jeong Jaehyun, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), Rough Sex, Vulnerable Doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarjae/pseuds/sugarjae
Summary: Johnny cheats on Doyoung with Yuta.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 18
Kudos: 120





	home.

**Author's Note:**

> Johnny is a sweetheart irl, I love him so much.

Johnny basically collapses into the back of his limo, chucking his briefcase to the floor of the expensive car. He was never at the office much because he's the CEO. He can work from anywhere in the world. But today, he went in for some much needed updates and changes to his flagship building in Tokyo. Reports had reached him not to long ago about laziness, incompetence, and especially disloyalty, among his staff which Johnny has no tolerance for. If you were going to work for Johnny, you had to be absolutely committed and devoted, that included all the janitors to all the executive managers. So, a couple people let go there, a couple people promoted here, and it was all said and done in a day, something that only Johnny had the power to do.

Only today, he realized how stressful it can be to work in such a big business such as his. Sure, not many people were employed under him, since he only hired the best of the best, but the even the most intelligent, most analytical people, can be a pain in the ass.

Johnny laid his head back against the plush leather seat of his brand new stretch limo. Accompanied with a fully furnished bar and three mini TV's (so everyone could see), Johnny had bought it for special occasions such as this. When he was so stressed that he needed a getaway from normalcy. When he needed a fantasy.

Johnny's fantasies were simple but incredibly expensive. A 1.5 million dollar limo, a helicopter ride to Bali for the night, an airplane flight to France to wine taste for the weekend, just to name a few. And his absolute favorite, renting a high class whore.

In Seoul he has Lee Taeyong, a daycare center owner he met while dropping his two kids off for the day. Johnny was instantly attracted to him, drawn in by his innocent state. It didn't take long for Johnny to have his sneaky hands down the teachers' pants in the daycare's kids' bathroom.

In Chicago, he has Mark Lee, a student he met while roaming The University of Chicago after making some extremely generous donations. Mark had noticed Johnny sight-seeing, recognizing him from almost every one of the elite business magazines piled up in his dorm. Let's just say, the gullible and excited student was just as gullible and excited in bed.

In London, he has Jeong Jaehyun, a rising socialite he met at a club. Jaehyun knew who Johnny was as soon as they met eyes. He gave the elder his signature sultry look and they danced all night. At 3 in the morning, Johnny was balls deep into Jaehyun's sweet pussy and Jaehyun was even deeper into Johnny's pockets.

In Bangkok, he has Ten, an underground stripper he met on a trip to a hidden club with some Thai business moguls. Ten moved so sensually and so fluidly that Johnny couldn't wait to see how flexible he was in bed. Ten offering him a private lap dance and, while on his lap, whispering, "You know, I don't have a gag reflex", was just the cherry on top.

And in Tokyo, he has Nakamoto Yuta, his absolute favorite slut. The dirtiest thing he ever did fuck. They met at a charity ball in Osaka, of all places. Johnny first laid eyes on him when Yuta was perched on another billionaires lap as a piece of arm candy. His long blond hair brushed his shoulders clad in a tight grey Armani suit, as he faked laughing at his sugar daddy's work jokes.

Johnny kept his eyes on the blond boy throughout the night, only zoning in on him when Yuta ended up alone at the bar chugging champagne. They had a simple conversation laced with sly dirty talk and in the end, Yuta was more than willing to go back to Johnny's hotel suite.

To his delight, Johnny was on his way to pick up Yuta now. He couldn't wait to indulge in his most sinful pleasure.

As Johnny gazes out of the window at the Tokyo night life, the dark sky being lit up with endless neon lights and billboards, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He fished it out and immediately screwed his eyes shut at the inevitable notifications he always hoped to never come.

Doyoung  
Johnny, when are you coming home?

Doyoung  
I miss you, Johnny. Please come home.

Doyoung  
I know u r off work, Johnny!

Doyoung  
Please, Jeno is crying for you and Chenle won't go to sleep without u...

Johnny curses under his breath, as the texts from his husband keep coming. He needs to have a serious talk with his assistant about informing Doyoung about his whereabouts.

Johnny loves his family with all that he is. He met Doyoung at university in South Korea in an after hours art class. They sat next to each other and Johnny instantly became attracted to Doyoung, enticed by his natural goodwill and awkwardness. Johnny found him insanely cute and after only a year and a half of dating, he asked Doyoung to marry him.

Three months later, Doyoung fell pregnant with their oldest child, Jeno. Influenced by Johnny's sudden attraction to the idea of a housewife, Doyoung dropped out of university early to please him, while Johnny graduated and moved on to run his fathers multiple businesses.

The couple began traveling around the world together, Doyoung eventually becoming pregnant for second time with Chenle who was unexpectedly born early in Shanghai.

From then on, Doyoung became consumed into motherhood. Even though Johnny has more than enough money for several nannies, Doyoung preferred to raise his children himself and with the help of Johnny of course.

Over the years, Johnny had grown somewhat tired of, not his family, but his usual routine. In the past, when Doyoung was pregnant with Chenle, Johnny would finish his business affairs and go straight to his hotel room or flat in whatever city he was in to spend the night with his family. Now, he doesn't come to the hotel until about 2 in the morning, choosing to stay out for the sake of his own sanity. He felt that, as such a successful young man, he deserved to spend his best years having fun. He wasn't actually hurting anyone, only Doyoung's feeling a little, but he claimed that as a small sacrifice for a slice of happiness every now and then.

Johnny glanced out of the car window, realizing he was pulling up to his hotel. He completely powered off his phone and shoved it in his pocket, before the driver opened his side door. He got out, quickly tipping the driver, the valet, and the doorman. He entered the grand hotel in Tokyo, unsurprised at the sheer cleanliness and dark modern design of the familiar lobby he'd walked through so many times.

Johnny nodded at the hotel manager, Hiroshi, as he swiftly passed the front desk and headed into the elevator. It stopped at the top floor, opening to reveal two grand dark wooden doors. He retrieves the key card from inside his suit jacket and enters the penthouse suite.

The smell of cherry blossoms and vanilla instantly fills his nose making him smile softly. He loved the smells that Yuta doused himself in so cute and feminine, a total contrast to the clothes strewn across the floor and furniture. All dark hued and masterfully cut up, his looked screamed edginess.

Johnny delved deeper into the room, entering the master bedroom. The soft patter of shower water comes down in the connected bathroom accompanied by Yuta's smooth singing of some Japanese pop song.

Even more of a mess shrouded the bedroom than the main room, clothes and shoes and jewelry carelessly thrown about. At least, the crowd of luxury shopping bags were somewhat thoughtfully shoved into a corner.

After picking up pieces of clothes one by one from the bed and laying them on the couch across the room, Johnny finally sat down on the bed, bouncing a bit. He shed his black blazer and shoes and placed them neatly on and by the coffee table in front of the couch.

When his back hit the headboard and he was just about to turn the TV on, the bathroom door swung open to reveal Yuta in all of his naked glory. His long platinum dyed hair down his shoulders, still dripping tiny water droplets down his tan back and front. The droplets traveled down his tight, flat stomach, some being caught by his sparkling gold belly ring embedded with diamonds on the top of his navel others by the gleaming raw silver belly ring on the bottom with an arrow pointed down reading, "LICK ME".

"Hi, daddy." Yuta piped up, innocently striding over to Johnny's side of the bed.

"Honey." Johnny breathed out, reaching out to hook his arm around Yuta's tiny waist, feeling the damp skin. Their lips instantly attached, as Johnny guided Yuta onto his lap. The kiss was slow with yearning but deep with lust, Johnny's tongue immediately darting into Yuta's warm mouth. Yuta met his tongue with his lovers, arms coming around his broad shoulders.

They pull away to breathe, a string of saliva still connecting them. They lean on each others forehead, relishing in each others presence. Yuta had utterly missed Johnny for months. The businessman had bounced from Seoul to Sydney to Singapore and what seemed like a thousand other cities before landing in Tokyo. Johnny had put all the yen his little heart desired on his unlimited black card, but Yuta got tired of the money quickly and wanted his billionaire sugar daddy to fuck him senseless already. Now, Yuta wanted to take advantage of his time before Johnny had to leave.

Yuta arches his back, grinding down onto Johnny's rock hard boner through his slacks, eyes closed in concentration. He moans, swirling his hips so the bulge stimulates his clit. He twitches when he finds the perfect spot to rub, pressing down even harder. Johnny watches intently, as the front of his pants gradually gets coated in slick.

"Fuck me." Yuta seethed, lips ghosting Johnny's.

Johnny chuckles, tightening his grip around Yuta's waist. He expertly flips them over so he's on top of Yuta's lithe body and leans down next to his heavily pierced ear.

"Who the fuck are you talking to?" Johnny growls, dipping down to nip harshly at Yuta's neck. Yuta whines, moving his head to the side to give Johnny more access.

Johnny, satisfied with the little dark red marks littering his lovers neck, crawls off of him and stands at the end of bed. Yuta lays still, waiting for his next order.

"Touch yourself, honey." Johnny grunts out, slowly unbuckling his leather belt. As Johnny begins undressing himself, Yuta hand slides down his stomach and cups his leaking cunt.

Yuta coats his pussy with warm slick, shuddering at the impact. He quickly dips a finger into his tight heat, curling it upwards. He moans softly, rubbing circles into his throbbing clit with his other hand. His face scrunches up sweetly as he finger fucks himself, adding another finger then quickly another.

Johnny, finally naked, watches, stroking his cock, he zeroes in on Yuta's dripping wet cunt. 

Yuta, breathing slowly, hungrily eyes Johnny's perfectly sculpted body and takes his fingers out of himself. He pushes his folds apart, presenting his bright pink winking hole to Johnny's long, thick cock.

"I love seeing you all wet." Johnny says, crawling onto the bed to be above the blond.

"I love seeing you all hard even more." Yuta whispers, shuddering at the head of Johnny's cock teasing his entrance.

"Tell me what you want, honey." Johnny commanded, teasing Yuta's clit with his head

"I want you to fill me up with your big hard cock and fuck me into the mattress like I know you can, daddy." Yuta moans out, so much slick pooling out of his cunt that it start to feel uncomfortable. 

"I think I can make that happen." Johnny grunts, slowly sliding his cock into Yuta's sopping heat.

Yuta's back arches and his face flushes as Johnny fills him up so nicely that a faint print can be seen in his stomach.

"Fuck." Johnny groans, Yuta's warm canal heating his whole body up. He wraps one hand around Yuta's pretty unmarked throat and squeezes, before pulling out halfway and slamming back in. Yuta squeals, both hands coming down to rub at his clit, slipping over his swollen nub, as Johnny keeps a rough steady pace.

Johnny leans down to capture Yuta's red lips in a messy kiss. All tongue and spit colliding, smooth lips meeting smooth lips. Johnny uses his teeth to bite and nick at Yuta's cherry chapstick covered lips, leaving dark red bruises, marking his territory. Yuta whines into the kiss, eyebrows furrowing, fingers pressing down on his throbbing clit. Between the strong hand squeezing his throat and the sloppy kiss and his rapidly beating heart, he felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Oh my god." He whimpered, wrapping his legs around Johnny's waist.

Johnny pulled away from the kiss, resting his sweaty forehead on the others.

"What? Does this feel good?" Johnny smirks, hips working fast against the blond's pelvis, making faint slapping sounds echo around the room. 

"I-I'm gonna.... fuck- I'm gonna c-" Yuta cries out, words getting caught in his throat by a particularly hard squeeze. Johnny pulls out, cock coated with slick and juice, to flip a shaking Yuta on his stomach.

"Ass up." Johnny demands, slapping Yuta's ass cheek so hard, it leaves a mark. Yuta jerks up, knees coming up to prop his ass into the air, head laying on a damp pillow. He whimpers, thighs unsteady and shaking, his back arching down so easily, as Johnny pushes all the way back in. He fists the white sheets next to him, his loud moans wavering as Johnny pounds into his cunt from the back, hitting to a whole new depth inside him that only he could reach.

Johnny grips Yuta's hips, breathe heavy, sweat building up across his forehead. His cock drags in and out of Yuta's tight warm walls. He throws his head back, relishing in the feeling.

"Daddyyy! Uhhhh- fuck.." Yuta moans, squirting around Johnny's thick cock. His eyes roll to the back of his head, pussy pulsating and dripping cum. Johnny picks up the pace, spanking Yuta's red ass.

Johnny grips Yuta's long hair, snatching him straight up. "Such a good slut, squirting all over my cock." Johnny growls, his other hand dragging down the blond's sweaty stomach. Yuta groans, feeling the cock inside him go even deeper. Before he could start humping back, Yuta was pushed down back into the pillows. 

Johnny pounded back into his pussy chasing his own orgasm, letting Yuta's head hit the wooden headboard with every thrust. He leans down, capturing the back of the youngers neck with both hands to keep him still. Yuta cries out, eyes welling up with tears, as he was fucked stupid.

With one final thrust and a low groan, Johnny buries his cock deep in Yuta's tight pussy and paints his walls with hot cum, filling him up to the brim. Yuta's body jerks uncontrollably, shockwaves jolting along his back, cum gathering along the base of Johnny's dick still engulfed into him.

"Oh, honey." Johnny rasped, slowly pulling out, marveling at the way a mix of their cum drips out of Yuta's glistening cunt. He gathers the fluid and lazily pushes it back into Yuta with one finger, then two.

Yuta shivers at the gentle touch, gripping the pillow under his head. He lets out shaky moans, the only sound he can generate due to being totally lightheaded and utterly blinded. All he can think about is the feeling of Johnny's long fingers digging into him.

Johnny, satisfied with how much cum stuffed Yuta, got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom after grabbing his phone from his pants pocket. He turned the shower on before facing the mirror and ran his hands through his dark brown hair. He smirked at his figure, admiring his hard biceps, tight abs, and half hard dick, he's so blessed.

He takes a deep breathe before finally powering on his phone, not surprised by the text messages from his husband in flux.

Doyoung  
Johnny, where are you?!

Doyoung  
I've been waiting up for hours!!! Johnny!

DoyoungAt least text me back! I'm the mother of your children!

Doyoung  
I'll stay up all night if I have to, you bastard!

"I'm craving you." Yuta keens, arms sliding around Johnny's waist. Johnny smirks, chucking his phone on the sink and capturing Yuta's bruised lips in a kiss.

~

It's almost one in the morning when Johnny tightens his tie around his neck. Yuta is sprawled out on the bed, covered in sweat and cum soaked sheets, sleeping peacefully. Johnny shoves his phone and room key card in his pockets, before carefully walking over and placing a gentle kiss to Yuta's forehead. 

~

Johnny returned to his flat, tired out of his mind. The apartment was silent and dark, the only sounds were his work shoes hitting the glossy wooden floor. He maneuvered through the dark, stopping at his kids room, cracking open the door, and walking in. 

Jeno slept haphazardly on his race car toddler bed, the sheets wrapped around him, breathing softly. Jeno, his first born, is the most attached to him. Always wanting to be near him, eat like him, look like him, etc. A perfect heir to the Suh family businesses, making Johnny's heart swell with pride. Johnny brushed his sons black hair from his face before leaning down to press a kiss to his cheek. 

Chenle slept on his stomach in striped pajamas in his white crib sucking on his favorite blue pacifier. Johnny's second child was a total mama's boy. He was always clinging to Doyoung wherever he went, but when night comes it becomes all about Johnny. Chenle can't seem to fall asleep without his father soothingly rubbing his back. It's a surprise to Johnny and a little shameful that Chenle seems to be in a deep sleep, even it being so early in the morning.

"Johnny." A soft but stern voice is heard behind him. Johnny internally sighs, turning around to face his husband, Doyoung. He stood leaning in the doorway with crossed arms. His black hair fanned across his forehead and a cherry red silk kimono covering his skinny frame. Johnny could tell his husband was trying to look serious and maybe even a little intimidating but he could never see Doyoung in that light. He would always be the shy little awkward boy sitting next to him with a paintbrush.

"Sweetheart." Johnny addresses him, coming forward to press a chaste kiss to his soft lips. He passes Doyoung and makes a beeline to the master bedroom. Doyoung follows, watching Johnny pull out pajamas from the closet and begin to undress.

Doyoung feels butterflies creep up into his stomach, his cold facade not lasting long in the presence of his husband. Johnny always seemed to drain Doyoung of any feeling that wasn't laced with anxiety. Perhaps it was the power that Johnny held over Doyoung's mere life. It was like Doyoung was on a leash being pulled back in retaliation to anything that Johnny's disapproved of. 

"Johnny, we need to talk." Doyoung announces, voice light but determined. Johnny sighs, pulling on a black t shirt, before approaching him and cupping his face with both hands. 

"Yes, my love?" Johnny hums, pecking his lips. 

"I cannot keep doing this, Johnny, seriously. I wait up for you all night trying to nurse our children to sleep because they miss you. Then when they're finally asleep, I can't go to sleep because I'm so worried about you." Doyoung says, voice wavering from the sudden urge to cry. 

Johnny gently wipes his tears away, reaching down to swiftly untie the front of his husbands' robe. Doyoung is naked underneath, as expected. His hand grazes over the youngers' soft pale skin, ghosting over his ass. Doyoung rests his hands over Johnny's, big eyes filled with tears looking up at his lover.

"I-I can't do this. Our children can't do this. It's not healthy, it's not-" Doyoung gets cut off by Johnny suddenly cupping his pussy, pressing the tip of his finger in his entrance. 

Johnny delicate grip on his jaw turns rough, making Doyoung's heart beat faster.

"I love these huge innocent eyes you have, Doyoung. They're part of what made me fall so in love with you, you know that. They make me want to wrap my arms around you and never let you go." Johnny says in a low tone against Doyoung's lips. 

Doyoung slightly struggles against Johnny's grip, making it stronger against his face. Johnny pushes a whole finger in his entrance, Doyoung's breathe hitches, his hands flying up to push Johnny away. But Johnny keeps him in place, just where he wants him.

"They also make me want to bite and own you, you know that too." 

"Johnny, stop it!" Doyoung cries out, writhing against him, bunching up his t-shirt. He knew he was just another piece of property to his husband and he despised that, but he hated when Johnny said it even more.

"Shh, you're gonna wake up the babies, love... Doyoung, I don't know how many times we've been through this." Johnny chuckles lightly, "I provide for you, I protect you, I love you. Do you really want to know what would happen to you if you left me? And I'm talking about you only, since my babies will always be with me, forever and always, but you, on the other hand, you could leave. You could go out into the world and experience life for yourself. Leave your husband, all your friends, your children, behind. But what good would come of that, Doyoung? I bet my life, you would come crawling back to me, begging to come back home. You're extremely lucky that I love you enough care for you, sweetie, cause if you didn't have me? You would be nothing." 

Doyoung lets out a strangled moan, cumming around his husbands' single finger. He looks up at Johnny, ashamed and disgusted at himself. Johnny slowly takes out his finger, immediately putting in his mouth, licking off all the cum. Doyoung blushes red in the face, watching him with bedroom eyes. He falls into Johnny's chest and Johnny happily embraces him. 

"Till death do us part, sweetheart." Johnny mumbles, kissing Doyoung's head. His phone buzzes in his slacks pocket on the floor, as they finally get into bed together.


End file.
